Perspectiva de un hombre libre
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: Safford York tenía una aptitud y mañas hacia ciertas cosas que fácilmente podrían llegar a ser malinterpretadas por otro que no fuera el mismo Rick. Rebecca/Billy Leve pero claro.


**Déjenme aclarar ciertos puntos antes de que empiecen a leer.**

_- Esta es una historia de Billy, narrada desde la perspectiva de un compañero de trabajo. Los que ya me hayan leído sabrán que la identidad falsa de Billy es Safford York, un huerfano sin ningun tipo de familia o conexion personal. Un lobo solitario._

_- No me gusta describir a los personajes dentro de la historia, a menos que sea REALMENTE necesario. Asi que aqui les digo que el tal Rick, es un hombre ya mayor con ciertas aspiraciones que, aunque no lo crean, se cumplen, solo que en la historia no era necesario aplicar ese conocimiento. Es mas, este personaje tiene relacion con Leon Kennedy y lo utilizare para futuras ideas con tinte Cleon. Rick es alto y delgado, agil, de gran inteligencia y astucia, bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues llegó a practicar Kickboxin en su adolescencia y juventud y conoce una gran variedad de armamento militar. Es algo asi como un super soldado, muy poco explotado, a veces pasa queridos lectores. No todos brillan tanto como Kennedy._

_- Quise resaltar las cosas que llegó a hacer el policia Safford estando en la comisaria, sabran que en 10 años todo puede suceder. Rick nos habla solo de aquello que pudo ver del chico, no sabemos a ciencia cierta todo lo que pudo haber pasado el en esos largos 10 años. Hay muchas historias que podrian salir de ahí y lo mismo pasa con Rebecca._

_- EL nombre del fic lo escojí por el hecho de que cada uno de los aspectos que describen a Billy fueron tomados en cuenta en un momento de ocio puro, sin ningún fin en especial._

_- La historia es corta pero espero les agrade y de nuevo espero sepan apreciar el cariño entre lineas que le aplico a esta menospreciada pareja de menospreciados personajes. si, aunque nos duela asi es._

_En fin, disfruten y luchen por un mundo sin leyes que nos impidan subir este tipo de materiales. ò.ó_

* * *

><p><strong> Perspectiva de un hombre libre<strong>

* * *

><p>Había un hombre en la estación de policía – <em>Ricardo Stocker<em>. _Rick_, Le decían. - que era realmente observador, por ello era un detective muy valorado para la ciudad, tenia gran cantidad de condecoraciones y títulos. Incluso el alcalde lo había alabado y esperaba con todo el corazón que su trabajo bien hecho lo impulsara a un nuevo mundo de oportunidades en la Casa Blanca.

Sabía muchas cosas de cada agente de la comisaria, sus gustos, sus días libres, sus mañas y obsesiones, sabía incluso información de sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Eran cosas que aprendía tan solo observando, no era su culpa el ser tan observador. A pesar de todo lo incomodo que se llegara a sentir por saber tantas cosas, aquello le daba una grata sensación de seguridad que no se derrumbaba con nada. Eso al menos hasta que llegó _ese_ policía novato.

York era un tipo de 33 años que se veía realmente oscuro y solitario. Alguien que había pasado por cosas horribles y, suponía, sanguinarias y violentas. Cosas por las que no querría volver a pasar, pero contradictoriamente, pasaría de nuevo si algo o, mas específicamente, alguien estuviera en peligro. En resumen, alguien duro y con gran valentía. Su primera impresión fue de respeto puro, la sola presencia destilaba honor y valentía.

"Es un buen hombre y será un gran policía" Había pensado luego de la presentación oficial del nuevo integrante del equipo.

Casualmente al nuevo le había tocado sentarse frente a Rick, por lo que descubrir cosas nuevas no fue un reto para él.

Safford York tenía una aptitud y mañas hacia ciertas cosas que fácilmente podrían llegar a ser malinterpretadas por otro que no fuera el mismo Rick, que sin conocerlo podía deducir como era por su forma de hablar y de actuar en las misiones. De esa forma había descubierto un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, un grado de concentración realmente avanzado y un cumplimiento del deber admirable.

¡El chico se quedaba a dormir en la comisaria cuando un caso estaba difícil! Eso si que era dedicación.

Otro gran aspecto era su capacidad para ignorar al sexo opuesto. Muchos en la comisaria pensaban que era homosexual o algo por el estilo, porque cada que una mujer se le acercaba el se retiraba de la forma mas sutil que podía encontrar. Con un tajante "hasta luego". Aunque eso no era lo mas extraño.

A pesar de su aparente desagrado por las mujeres, a veces lo podía encontrar mirando a por la ventana a las jovencitas que se preparaban para ir a la universidad. La cara nostálgica, triste y anhelante que sutilmente ocultaba con esa expresión seria no pasó desapercibida para Rick, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el chico sufría o gozaba de un extraño fetiche hacia las mujeres jóvenes.

Las semanas, los meses, los años pasaban y el chico siempre hacia lo mismo. Nunca se supo de ningún familiar, al parecer sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño, no tenia hermanos ni hermanas, ni tíos, ni abuelos… Nada.

Los amigos que tenía estaban en la comisaria, no era desordenado y siempre mantenía cierta rutina, que al cabo de unos cortos meses aburrió a Rick. Lo único realmente interesante de él era ese fetiche descarado que mostraba cada hora del almuerzo, cada hora libre y cada escapada rutinaria.

No fue sino hasta que conoció a la pequeña Rebecca Chambers de 28 años – Claro que para ese entonces York tenía 36 años - y supo del mismo Safford que habían sido compañeros hacia mucho tiempo que entendió su comportamiento extrañamente habitual. Tan habitual que el mismo Safford no se daba cuenta que lo hacía.

Rebecca demostraba ser una chica sensata, justa, valiente, amable y astuta. Rick se había enterado de buena fuente que era una sobreviviente de aquel fatal incidente de la mansión, bastante famoso e histórico para estas fechas.

Safford ya no se mantenía distante y frio, sino mas bien feliz y centrado en su vida y en la chica que ahora tenia para él.

Ricardo "Rick" Stocker no pudo sino llegar a una muy buena conclusión: Una mujer podía cambiar a un hombre de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y espero que dejen su opinion sobre la historia. SAben que me ayudan a mejoraaar! :)<em>

_Hasta otra ^.^_


End file.
